


What You Need

by Neffectual



Series: 104 Reasons to Stay Alive [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Control, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Figging, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Riding, Smut, Strangulation, Submission, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knows Erwin's been working hard, and decides to take some of that stress away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Damien gets early birthday porn because, once more, he's special. And then he gets a real story for his actual birthday. Because HE'S SPECIAL. Technically this is also a sequel to Ori's birthday smut.
> 
> Written to this gorgeous playlist http://8tracks.com/bmcloserpants/how-to-be-a-heartbreaker which gave me perfect music. Title and quote from Just A Little Bit, by Kids of 88.

_Workin' your fingers to the bone_   
_Driving you mad and you should've known_   
_Wrap it up baby I'm takin' you home,_   
_Get off your throne_   
_I want you alone_

_Take just a little bit of time_   
_Just to make you feel right_   
_Just enough to ease the bite_   
_Hit the lights_

_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_   
_Let me be the one to relieve it._   
_Let’s get unprofessional._

For once, Levi decides, he’s going to take something he wants. He spends his time playing the loyal soldier, the intimidating figure next to Erwin, or the adorable playtoy of Hanji and anyone else who doesn’t know that if they ruffle their hair, they get their fingers broken. He’s tired of being cooed over, or being treated like something everyone tiptoes around in case he explodes and they happen to be in range. It’s distracting when he doesn’t get the respect he feels like he deserves, and tonight, he’s not taking no for an answer – what he wants, he takes.

Levi’s room is pristine, as always, and he takes a moment to look at himself in the sliver of mirror he’d scrounged up, checking his hair is neat and tidy. It won’t stay that way if he gets what he wants tonight, but he can live with that, so long as he’s devastatingly perfect when he walks through the door. He plans to wreck Erwin tonight, make him beg and plead, make him sorry that he’s ever looked at anyone else, never mind what they did a few weeks ago to keep all his sluttish impulses in check. Levi hates sharing anything; shower space, horses, drinks, food, but he especially hates it when he has to share Erwin. That’s one thing which should be entirely his own, and as much as he enjoys watching his lover wrecked and trembling, come dripping out of him, he prefers to do so when he’s the one who’s caused all of that. He hates admitting that sometimes he needs help with Erwin’s needs, when he knows he could meet all of them easily, if he’d just give in to that darker side he sometimes pretends not to have. Satisfied at his appearance, he leaves the room, the brightness of the lit corridor illuminating bright eyes and a silent smirk.

He knocks this time, Erwin’s door closed, and waits for permission to enter before talking in, shoulders back and chin raised defiantly – to see Nile in the chair opposite Erwin, hands flat on the desk they’d fucked him into the other week, and Levi almost snarls.  
“Ah, Levi, thank you. Nile and I won’t be long.” Erwin says, smoothly. Levi strides over to the chaise he is so familiar with and sits, trying to stay close to the edge so he can cross his legs and still keep one foot on the floor, even if it is just balancing on the toes of one foot. All of Erwin’s furniture is built to his scale, although, if Levi ever feels like admitting it (and he doesn’t), all furniture feels like it was built more to Erwin’s scale than his. The world is designed for the people who can reach the top shelf on the bookcase – but on the other hand, he doesn’t have to duck for branches when he’s out riding, and he’s never smacked his head on a doorframe.  
“You have to take more control over – ”  
Levi tunes Dawk out – unimportant, bullshit – and focuses on Erwin instead, seeing the marks where he’s been biting his lip, taking in the state of his hair where he’s been running his hands through it, and the way his shoulders are high and tight, tense and strained. He’s worn out, already, and Levi feels a little bit guilty about what he’s going to do to him. It’s clearly been a hard day in the office, but Levi doesn’t feel like making anything easy tonight. Erwin’s easy enough for the both of them.

The talk goes on for another half an hour, and because Levi is not a schoolboy, he feels no compunction to behave, or remain sitting on the too-tall chaise longue, swinging his legs like a little kid. He walks around to the desk, ignoring Dawk’s look – unimportant, bullshit – and settles himself on Erwin’s thigh, waiting for the older man to take the weight, so he can shift backwards, taking his feet off the floor. Erwin’s hand strokes his hair before he even thinks about it, and Levi turns a politely disinterested look at Nile.  
“Sorry, were you going to get to the point any time soon?” he asks, and theatrically arches himself a little into Erwin’s touch, “We’ve both got better things to be doing.”  
Erwin hums happily, nuzzling at the base of Levi’s neck, and it goes against every instinct Levi has to let himself look this vulnerable in front of a twerp like Dawk, but if it will make him leave, Levi’s all for it. He lets his eyes flutter shut and moans, just a little bit, for effect.  
“Mm, Daddy,” he purrs, and hears the scrape of Dawk’s chair as he pushes it back, “I want to play.”  
The door slams, and Levi laughs.  
“That was mean.” Erwin says, sternly, but there’s a smile in his voice, too, “What did I do to earn this little production, hm?”  
Levi slips off his lap, because they’re not playing that game, not tonight; he’s had enough submission for today.  
“Come to bed,” he says, darkly, “And we’ll find out.”

Erwin follows obediently down the corridor to Levi’s room – he hates Erwin’s mattress, and besides, the bedframe creaks – and Levi can’t help but hope that’s the tone for the night. When Erwin’s tired and overstressed, control is a little too difficult for him, and that’s when Levi can get exactly what he wants. Oh, he likes playing daddy’s naughty kitten as much as the next man, as long as the next man shared his particular perversions, but tonight, he’s not going to be a good little submissive, or, indeed, submissive at all, if Erwin’s going to consent to that. Besides, Levi’s room has the ironwork headboard, and he’s going to need that later.  
“Look, I’m exhausted, I just want to – ” Erwin starts, and Levi tunes him out and starts taking his clothes off, waits for the words to stop, and Erwin makes a choked-off gasp, “You had plans.”  
It’s a statement, belied by the modified harness Levi is wearing, the straps which wrap around him, emphasising strength and weakness, the muscle of his upper arms and the tiny span of his waist. It shouldn’t make Erwin’s mouth drop open like that, not when they spend their days prancing around in glorified fetish wear – but this is unequivocally sexual, daring, demanding attention.  
“Well, if you’re too tired...” Levi trails off and stretches, knowing that he’s pulling every muscle in his lithe body taut, and that it’s an unspoken tease for Erwin to see him like this.  
“For you? Never.” Erwin declares, and starts to remove his own clothes.

“Did I say you could undress?” Levi says, and Erwin freezes, obedience instilled, like a good soldier, like a good whore, “Slowly. I want to see everything.”  
Erwin looks like he might decide to argue, but he shuts his mouth quickly when Levi lies down on the bed, naked but for the harness, arms behind his head and one ankle crossed over the other. He starts with the bolo tie, setting it aside carefully, coiling the cord around the stone, before he tugs at his boots and socks, stashing the latter in the former and placing them neatly by the side of the bed. Levi smiles – he’s learning, slowly, from other nights – how Levi likes things to be tidied away, how everything needs to be neat. The next item is the buttons on the shirt, opened one by one, revealing creamy skin which Levi loves to get his mouth on at any time, and once the shirt is gone, Levi is free to look his fill of the broad shoulders and narrow waist, the darker pink of a nipple highlighting the curve of a pectoral muscle. It would be easy for Levi to feel insignificant next to his lover, easy to feel small and slight, breakable and weak, but Erwin has never made him feel like that. Protected, cherished, adored, yes, but never unimportant. It’s a gift Erwin has, to share his attention and yet make it seem like he is only talking to one person, that there is no one else who exists but you. Levi lets Erwin have eye contact then, and revels in that feel, the sensation that the two of them are the only people in the entire world. Then Levi puts the emotions away, sliding his gaze down to where Erwin is still wearing his uniform trousers, and raises an eyebrow.  
“I don’t recall telling you to stop,” he says, and watches Erwin’s hands slide down that toned stomach and undo the three buttons keeping him hidden from Levi’s view – Erwin never wears underwear if he can get away with it, and it takes all of Levi’s willpower not to give up on this plan and just let Erwin take him, make him beg, make him scream – but he simply nods, “Not bad. Come here.”

Erwin stumbles a little at that as he folds his trousers and places them on top of his neatly folded shirt – Levi is never anything but complimentary about his physique – but regains his feet, stepping towards the bed.  
“What do you say?” Levi prompts, although he really shouldn’t have to at this point.  
“Thank you.” Erwin replies, automatically, and Levi smiles.  
“Kiss me.”  
Erwin scrambles to obey, and Levi pulls him up short with a hand on his throat, the pressure just a little too tight for comfort, and Erwin’s eyes flicker closed for a second as he sucks in a breath. Levi doesn’t like to make it too easy for someone who really is the definition of easy, and denying Erwin the ability to follow orders goes against all his soldier instincts, as well as all those which make him a passable submissive. It’s fun to watch the conflict play out on his face; he wants to obey, but hand stopping him is also an order.  
“Please, I....” Erwin says, quietly, voice small and needy, “I don’t know what you want.”  
Levi’s smile is like a shark’s now, all predator looking at his prey, and what a glorious sight he is.  
“I want you to kiss me,” he says, and presses a little harder on Erwin’s windpipe, “Didn’t I make that clear?”  
Erwin realises what he needs to do, and leans into the pressure against his throat to strain for Levi’s lips, and the kiss is short and forceful, Levi’s small hand letting go shortly after it begins. He’s teaching Erwin to think tactically here, too, but Levi is always three steps ahead, and has no intention of letting his lover gain any ground here. Tonight, he’s going to play this all by his own rules.

It’s easy to push Erwin backwards and watch him fall back, splayed out and vulnerable, easy to slide backwards and away, to prop his back up against the headboard.  
“What are our words?” he asks, play put away for a moment.  
“Ground. Sky. Sun.” Erwin replies, another taught reaction, the three words which can resume, pause or stop play whenever they’re spoken. Levi isn’t going to ask for them again tonight; he expects Erwin to tell him when he’s taking things too far. The smaller man climbs off the bed and strides to the trunk he keeps by his desk, bending provocatively to open the latch, knowing how the harness highlights everywhere he curves and everywhere he doesn’t. Erwin’s breath comes out in a ragged gasp, and Levi pulls the toys and the rope out of the chest. Erwin doesn’t much like the beads, or the polished silver phallus, but tonight isn’t about what Erwin likes, or wants. It’s all about what Levi is willing to give him, and right now, Levi isn’t feeling very merciful. He takes out the bar he had made at the blacksmith’s place in town, and looks over to Erwin, who looks a little wary, but doesn’t bring out any of his words, so Levi doesn’t pause.  
“Up against the headboard. On your hands and knees.”  
Short sentences stop him from tripping over his own words when Erwin looks so good like this, spread out and waiting, anticipating what Levi is going to do to him. He palms the little item he hasn’t yet let Erwin see, and smiles to himself.

The bar fastens in two leather cuffs, keeping Erwin’s legs spread and his body open and exposed for Levi. Erwin won’t come whilst he’s restrained, which leaves his lover to wreck him over and over before giving him permission. It’s good to be able to lick into Erwin’s hole, to feel those strong thighs tremble and know that he is doing this to his Commander, know that those tiny, helpless noises are all for him, and that he can ruin Erwin just with the tip of his tongue. The ginger is warm in his hand, and he peels a little of the skin off with his fingernails, letting his fingers soak up the juice. When he slides the first into Erwin, his lover gasps, and Levi presses onwards, waiting for the noise which signals the burn starting. It comes a minute or so later, Erwin’s head shooting up with a surprised sound, and Levi smirks, pulls out and coats his hand again, before pressing back in with two fingers. He doesn’t intend to keep this up long, and once his lover starts to whine and pant, shaking against him, he draws out, wiping his hand fastidiously on a handkerchief before wrapping the ginger in it and setting is aside.  
“What do you want?” he asks, and this is a free ride, this is Erwin’s chance to prove whether he’s being good, or if he’s simply playing along.  
“Whatever you want.” Is the reply, strained as the ginger burns itself out, and Levi lets himself smack a red handprint into that glorious arse, before he decides what he wants to do.  
“Turn over then.”  
It’s difficult, with the spreader bar, but Levi gets Erwin sat up by the headboard and finds the rope. He might not have Hanji’s skill with the decorative shit, but it’s surprisingly restful to tie his lover’s wrists to the headboard, making him completely incapacitated, legs spread and hands tied tightly, like a little wrapped present Levi is gifting himself.

The best part of choosing this route is watching Erwin’s face as Levi finds the blackberry oil – his favourite – and sits at the other end of the bed, out of reach, and starts to tease himself, fingers just gently dipping in and making him bite his lip. Erwin looks wrecked, his hands flexing against the bonds, and Levi loves that he can do this, ruin Erwin with little more than a look and a little teasing, because that’s just how closely the blond watches him. The toys were going to be for Erwin, but Levi knows how much he dislikes them, claiming they’re just not the same. Levi agrees with him, but sometimes that’s what makes it so much better to do this with an audience, opening himself up with the little silver toy he had made special a few months ago. It’s cold, but it will soon warm to body heat, and it makes him excited, knowing that this is so far from human contact, the way his lover feels inside him, and yet – this is still incredible, with Erwin’s eyes one him, watching every move. Levi pinches his own nipple, hard, roughly, and watches pre-come slide down Erwin’s cock, standing proud and wanting. It’s the work of a moment to rise up on his knees and lean forward for a taste, revelling in the way he makes Erwin leak like a needy teen, and he’s hardly even done anything yet. There’s power in this, in making Erwin – experienced, older – pant after him like he’s never been touched, and it makes Levi feel a hundred times more attractive to know that he’s the only one who gets his commander this hot and bothered. When Erwin thrusts up into his mouth, Levi snarls and pulls away.  
“That’s what I get for indulging you,” he says, darkly, “I won’t do it again.”  
Erwin lets out a high, wordless whine, and Levi smiles as he lies back again, the weight of the little silver toy heavy in his hand, warm and perfect as he slides it in, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment, rocking his head back to expose his throat, and he can hear Erwin’s groan, doesn’t need to look to know his lover’s dick will be leaking, that his mouth will be wide, lips wet and red from biting down noises. But none of that is as important as his pleasure, the way he feels spread wide like this, on display, but yet untouchable. He grazes his prostate and decides that, fun as it is to be a tease, he wanted Erwin inside him two hours ago, and extended foreplay has only made that want greater.

The toy is discarded, and Levi looks Erwin in the eyes, waiting to see if he can solicit any begging. He does so like it when Erwin displays how desperate he is, how needy and wanting, but it seems like his lover is too far gone even for that, eyes glazed over with lust, hands gripping the ropes around his wrists, and Levi decides to take pity on him for once. It’s not like he doesn’t want it too.  
“Legs flat,” he orders, and smiles when Erwin obeys. So well trained – who said you can’t teach an old dog new tricks? Levi’s flexible enough that most positions are an option, but there’s something good in this, something that feels like coming home, like it’s right. He makes his decision and straddles Erwin’s lap, the size difference never more apparent than when they’re like this and he can see their thighs, side by side, bulk against lithe muscle. There’s no need for any more oil, not when Erwin’s soaking with his own arousal, not when both of them are this desperate, and it’s easy for Levi to slide down slowly, revelling in every inch of burn and stretch, curving his back to feel more, to get Erwin deeper, where he wants him. It’s a cruel tease for Erwin, who hates to feel powerless almost as much as he hates not being able to touch Levi, to be able to press fingerprint bruises into those slim hips as he drives in, which is exactly why Levi wants it this way. He rocks gently, every second not enough and too much all at the same time, the sensation of full and heat and perfect making him close his eyes. Rising up is good, better than good, his hands on Erwin’s shoulders as he gives into the urge to suck bruises into that golden skin and tug at blond hair, his toes curling a little at the pleasure, but knowing he’s drawn this out too long for the both of them. Pushing his hips backwards when he arches his spine gets Erwin to hit the right spot, and before Levi knows it, all control is thrown to the wind as he rides his lover with abandon, taking pleasure, wringing it out of Erwin, with no regard for what he wants, knowing he can’t come when he’s tied down like this. It’s glorious when he fists one hand in Erwin’s hair, tugging his head upwards for a kiss just as he comes, spilling over Erwin’s chest with a cry, and the hand gentles, stroking the back of Erwin’s neck.

When Levi’s caught his breath, he rocks a little, experimentally, and Erwin hisses, still hard, and Levi smiles.  
“I’m not sure you deserve anything else, do you?” he says, and watches the older man shudder, before he takes a little pity on him and eases up, purring as the head of Erwin’s cock catches at his rim. It’s the work of a moment to undo the ankle cuffs holding the spreader bar, and a little more to get the ropes untied. Levi grudgingly accepts Erwin’s hands on him, one on his hip, one in his hair, then wordlessly turns his back on his lover.  
“I suppose you can fuck my thighs until you come,” he says, grandly, like he’s granting a favour, and feels Erwin slot in behind him, awkwardly jostling to account for the height difference. Levi’s still slick from the oil, and Erwin’s still leaking pre-come, so it’s a slow, smooth glide between Levi’s thighs, Erwin biting at his neck to stop from crying out at finally getting some relief.  
“You can come when you need to.” Levi grants, and Erwin’s hips stutter, as if he’d forgotten that he was still under command, “Come all over me, paint me with it, show me how good you are for me.”  
The thrusts become more erratic, and Levi can feel Erwin’s whole body shaking with being so close. Levi tightens his thighs a little, and that’s all it takes, Erwin crying out, body bowing as his release pools between Levi’s legs. He doesn’t complain when Erwin draws him close and holds him, although he knows he needs to clean up. For just this moment, though, he’s happy to finally give Erwin what he wants.

When Erwin wakes up, sore, used, feeling alert and alive for the first time in weeks, the other side of the bed is cold, and Levi is already dressed, just sliding his boots on as he opens the door. Erwin feels a little lost, a little small, a little disappointed at this development.  
“See you, old man.” Levi says, standing in the doorway, slouched against the doorframe as he ties his cravat, “You’ve got to run inspection in an hour. Hope you didn’t break a hip.”  
Erwin rolls over and props himself up on one elbow, hair delightfully mussed as the sheets fall to his waist, and Levi rakes him over with a look, taking in the stark collar of bruises on Erwin’s neck, the way the other man holds himself slightly stiffly.  
“Tonight?” Erwin asks, a little uncertain, and Levi drops the attitude, walks to the bed and kisses his lover softly.  
“As if I’d turn down another ride like that,” he says, and buries his hand in Erwin’s hair, tugging a little, before softening his grip, stroking through soft golden strands, “As if I could ever say no to you.”  
Erwin watches Levi go, and reflects that he’s a very, very lucky man. And also that Levi has left the door open, and recruits will be getting up in five minutes....  
“Little bastard.” Erwin says, fondly, and reluctantly gets out of Levi’s bed.  
He’ll have enough time to be flat on his back in it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had FAR too much fun writing Levi as a tiny brat, stomping his little feet in indignation when he doesn't get what he wants. I wonder who that reminds me of. *smirks*
> 
> All experience of shortness in this fic is based on the author, who stands at an impressive 4ft 11in (not quite 1.5m) tall, and hates sitting on chairs where she can't reach the fucking floor, which is nearly all chairs.


End file.
